


helmets.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [64]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Batuu, Ezra's Helmet Collection, Light Angst, Post-Series, Post-War, Reminiscing, Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Working undercover at a caf shop while she waits for a contact to arrive, Sabine gets a question that brings up unwanted memories.





	helmets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited rip. And inspired by this (which is at Galaxy's Edge, apparently): https://images-ext-1.discordapp.net/external/SwYrQocfl9DLW8IOPk5kmK90iBphdGu8YaVffwxdKOg/https/cdn7.wdwnt.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/900w-600h_050919_galaxys-edge-photo-gallery-8.jpg?width=400&height=267

“Excuse me, ma’am?  My son wants to know where you got those...relics.”

She glances up from the order she’s typing, ducking her head to her shoulder to brush hair away from out of her eyes.  “Which ones?”

“The helmets, behind you.”

She doesn’t need to glance back to see them, but she drops the gaze of the Twi’lek, tries not to look at her obviously-hybrid son.   _ It’s not them. _  “They were...a friend’s,” she says quietly.  Her voice is coarse, more so than she remembers.

“Were they donated?”

“I...yes- yeah, yeah they were.  Donated, I mean. I--” She inhales slowly, trying to read the order on her datapad again.  “They...he had to leave, for a long time, and he told me to watch them. So I’m here...watching them….”

Someone enters the caf shop and she glances up at them.  The Darshi strides to the bar, ignoring the woman and her son.

“I hear it’s a long way to Alderaan.”

The contact.

She nods slowly, glances over at the Twi’lek woman again.  “It is, but not if you take a VCX. I’ll finish their order first, and then I’ll take yours,” she responds, suddenly in control again.  The man nods, stepping back and folding his long arms. As she finishes up the order on the datapad, she can acutely feel the helmets’ presence behind her, as if watching her.

She ignores them as much as possible.


End file.
